Hola, ¿cuánto tiempo?
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Ha pasado menos de una semana desde el regreso de Kagome, pero tanto ella como Sango y su bebé se encuentran en una inesperada cuarentena. La charla para pasar el tiempo se torna bastante personal. Oneshot para el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O. del foro "¡Siéntate!", en respuesta al deseo de Yumipon en la categoría en solitario.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga/anime "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a la creativa cabeza de Rumiko Takahashi. También, e** **ste One!Shot participa en el** **Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O. del foro "¡Siéntate!"** , **en respuesta al deseo de Yumipon en la categoría en solitario** («Kagome y Sango tienen una profunda conversación sobre sus amores..»).

* * *

 **HOLA, ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO?**

 _One!Shot_

Desde un principio, jamás esperó que las circunstancias le llevaran a tomar tal decisión. Los pensamientos que Kagome tuvo cuando su amiga le habló sobre las recientes molestias de su hijo más pequeño —y ella le pidiera permiso para revisarlo— fueron entorno a algo más simple, como creer que estaba jugando a la doctora. O, en su defecto, a la sacerdotisa en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Cuando tuvo el pequeño cuerpo del bebé en sus brazos y después de enternecerse como si se tratara de uno propio, la chica borró su sonrisa despreocupada al momento en el que le prestó atención a la erupción en la espalda baja del niño, la causa de su llanto.

Incontables imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, mezclándose con recuerdos propios y lecciones aprendidas. En un sólo instante se encontró con la mente embotada y una baja temperatura.

—Sarampión —la palabra salió de sus labios sin siquiera esperarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inuyasha soltó. A su lado, el muchacho le vio con curiosidad.

Kagome volteó a ver a su pareja y amigos, encontrando en su rostro el desconocimiento. Por supuesto que ellos no sabrían exactamente qué era «sarampión», porque lo más seguro era que le conocieran con otro nombre, algo que hiciera mención a una maldición o dioses, así como la gente de épocas antiguas nombraba a esas fuerzas y eventos a los que no les encontraban explicación.

Bajo situaciones normales, lo mejor sería dejar que las niñas también se contagiaran para evitar problemas más graves; pero esta no era la época moderna. No existían antibióticos o alguna forma de tratarlos que fuera totalmente efectiva. Esas circunstancias provocaron que pueblos, civilizaciones enteras, cayeran a causa de epidemias de ese tipo.

Actuando precipitadamente, la sacerdotisa comenzó con la cuarentena en su propia choza, dejando a las gemelas bajo el cuidado de los hombres, confusos por su «extremismo» y su prohibición de no poner un pie en todo el día, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni siquiera Sango comprendía muy bien a qué se debía tal conducta porque Kagome no le explicó más allá de «observar adecuadamente el salpullido». Ella no quería preocuparla, como tampoco quería pensar que era la responsable del contagio del bebé.

Desde niña, y a causa de su propio hermano o compañeros de la escuela, se encontró con esas molestas ronchas en el cuerpo, más enojada por perderse tanta diversión que por las molestias en sí. Aun así, no descartaba la posibilidad de que ella no hubiera sido la única en cruzar el pozo hacía casi una semana.

Era un virus, cosas que se propagan por el aire. Algún vecino, un niño estornudando en la calle, cualquier desconocido con el que se topara pudo tenerlo y ella sirvió de transporte. Por eso, si ella era la culpable de que algo grave les pasara…

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Sango la salvó de ser asfixiada por las preocupaciones. Por la mirada de su amiga, Kagome se dio cuenta de que había puesto una cara extraña mientras estaba demasiado ocupada acusándose.

También, por la forma que su labio inferior ardía, supo que su frustración fue descargada a base de mordidas.

—No —respondió, tardando todavía en reaccionar debidamente y recordándose que debía eliminar esos gestos molestos por el bien de sus _pacientes_ —. Está bien, debe tratarse de una reacción alérgica. Es sólo para estar segura, ya sabes lo paranoica que puedo ser.

—Si tú lo dices… —Sango no cayó muy fácilmente en sus balbuceos; no era tonta. Sólo asintió porque supuso que eso era lo que esperaba su compañera.

Con el sentimiento de haber fallado, nuevamente, la sacerdotisa continuó con la idea de erradicar preocupaciones, incluidas las propias. Así que se centró en el bebé que dormía en los brazos de su madre, con la paz de quien se siente realmente seguro.

—¿Ya han pensado en un nombre?

Sango suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Jamás nos ponemos de acuerdo —ella contestó, con cansancio en la voz y el rostro—. Fue un milagro el que hayamos podido nombrar a las niñas antes de un mes.

Ese comentario de naturaleza informal hizo que Kagome se sintiera mejor, poniendo a un lado sus ideas más punzantes.

—Me alegra mucho el verlos juntos. _Tan juntos_.

El rostro de Sango cambió de color, pues había captado el mensaje con doble sentido de su amiga.

—¿Tan imposible resulta el verlo? —susurró, sin poder ocultar su vergüenza. Era alguien mayor, una madre y esposa, pero eso jamás cambiaría esa timidez que ella misma solía ignorar.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Kagome terminó gritando, aunque tuvo que disminuir su volumen para no despertar al bebé. Aun así, su emoción no se iría ni aunque susurrara—. Hablando bajo mi perspectiva, es como el shock inicial de tener en frente algo que en verdad deseaste.

Todas las sorpresas con las que se encontró al estar de regreso fueron agradables, y el hecho de ver a sus amigos formando una familia le llenó de tanta emoción e incluso orgullo que ese día su pecho bien pudo haber explotado en cualquier momento.

Fue un alivio el comprobar con sus propios ojos que ellos por fin pudieron compartir un camino menos pedregoso. El trayecto siempre era mejor acompañado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida de casados?

La exterminadora tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta antes de decirla y, aun así, no parecía muy segura de ella.

—Mmm… extrañamente parecida a antes, pero al mismo tiempo es extraño —cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, como tratando de alcanzar una mejor descripción—. Es difícil de explicar.

Para no perderse de nada, Kagome se acercó más hacia Sango, sentándose a su lado.

—Inténtalo —la sacerdotisa pidió, demasiado interesada en el tema o, más bien, en cualquier cosa que su compañera quisiera decirle—. ¿De qué forma es diferente? —le animó a seguir.

Era demasiado tarde como para echarse para atrás. Esos ojos emocionados fueron muy claros al respecto.

—En sí, compartir techo era algo que ya hacíamos, de alguna forma. Pero no solos —otra vez apareció ese rostro tímido que intentaba pasar desapercibido, inútilmente. En su rostro enrojecido había un gran número de historias entremezcladas que sólo ella podía comprender—. Primero los dos solos, después los niños; y aún estamos aprendiendo a convivir como lo haría cualquier matrimonio.

Kagome pensó para sí misma que ahí podía radicar un problema, porque ellos jamás serían como «cualquier pareja de esposo», al menos no para ella. Miroku y Sango no se trataban de personas comunes y sería normal el suponer que entre ambos tendrían algo más que la habitualidad. Antes que una pareja, primero fuero compañeros de viaje y aventuras, amigos. En cada intención siempre podía haber un aire de complicidad en el fondo.

—Y aún tenemos muchos choques —su amiga continuó. En esta ocasión se permitió el quejarse—. No importa el tiempo que pase, seguimos siendo personas muy diferentes.

Por sus gestos —principalmente la mirada que se leía como «lo que era de esperarse con ese tipo»—, seguramente Sango estaba recordando alguna que otra pelea con su esposo, algún comentario o acción que logró irritarle. La boca traviesa de Miroku tendía a meterle en problemas.

Sin embargo, Kagome no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Sango, para sorpresa de ésta.

—No realmente —comentó con mucha facilidad—. La verdad es que ambos se parecen.

Lo primero que obtuvo como respuesta fue un resoplido irritado por parte de la exterminadora.

—Yo no andaba correteando personas para pedirles que tuvieran hijos conmigo —murmuró, sonando como una niña que se quejaba por ser reprendida sin merecerlo.

Kagome soltó una carcajada por tal escenario desquiciado. El imaginar la cara que Miroku pondría al contemplar algo así fue demasiado para ella. Una probada de su mismo trato. De alguna forma, una lástima el que no hubiera ocurrido.

—Es una persona reformada —naturalmente, ella defendió a un amigo, aunque éste muchas veces no se ayudara ni él mismo.

—Ahora la sé, pero antes… —Sango se detuvo antes de terminar su mensaje con un sabor agridulce del pasado, la época en que las cosas eran diferentes y llenas de complicaciones por todas partes.

Kagome vio las intenciones de su amiga por cambiar el tema o simplemente dejarlo morir, pero de ninguna forma Kagome permitiría.

—¿Antes qué? —comenzó. No dejaría que ella continuara con un pensamiento desagradable, sin importar qué tan pequeño pudiera parecerle. Si no lo borrabas, tendía a crecer y formar una plaga. Fue una lección que aprendió muy bien.

«Las amigas no guardan secretos», la exterminadora pudo leerlo en sus ojos. Claro que lo sabía.

—Era difícil creer en su palabra, ¿no? —aunque Sango sonriera, no parecía de esa forma, sino una mueca. Sólo meció al bebé levemente y acarició su cabello, tan suave y frágil.

Eso fue suficiente para que Kagome comprendiera. Una mirada y supo a qué se refería. Hubo alegría un instante, cuando se dio cuenta que aún se entendían fácilmente —que su relación no cambió a pesar del tiempo—; después llegó una sorpresa que no pudo suprimir.

—¿Dudaste sobre sus sentimientos? —la sacerdotisa dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras que formaban una frase que no quería creer.

—¿Tú no lo harías? —cada una se sintió impactada por motivos diferentes—. Soy desconfiada por naturaleza y él lo facilitó. De no verme como una mujer pasó a pedir que nos casáramos. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a verme de esa forma? En un tiempo se sintió como si al final sólo nos estaríamos utilizando.

La sacerdotisa se quedó sin palabras que decir. ¿Por qué no supo eso antes? La carga que su amiga había cargado era mucho más pesada de lo que imaginaba. Entonces, se sintió un tanto inútil por no ver más allá de la superficie. ¿Al menos sus simples frases de apoyo sirvieron de alguna forma?

La misma Sango se percató del cambio tan drástico del ambiente —pesado y melancólico—, por lo que intentó inútilmente el arreglarlo restando importancia a su propio comentario.

—No tan drástico, pero sí para ayudarnos de alguna forma. En el fondo él es amable, ¿no? —se suponía que el resoplido que soltó fuera una carcajada, pero no pudo.

Kagome captó lo implícito. Sango creyó que Miroku había aceptado formar una vida con ella porque ambos podían saciar sus necesidades y librarse de sus miedos con la compañía mutua. Una familia, el dejar a un lado la tortuosa soledad… ¿Un favor entre amigos? ¿Aprovecharse de los sentimientos de alguien o darle sosiego?

Ciertamente, al verlo sólo bajo una perspectiva, Miroku no salía muy bien parado.

Rompiendo el silencio incómodo, Kagome le pidió a Sango que le prestara al bebé. Naturalmente —y aliviada un poco—, ésta lo hizo, colocando a su hijo en los brazos de la sacerdotisa que soltó un «buen niño» cuando el bebé abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, para dormir un poco más, sin quejas ni llanto.

Sango iba a comentarle a Kagome sobre qué tan bien le salía su lado maternal, cuando fue interrumpida con algo que sonó a una suave reprimenda.

—Tampoco eres muy amable contigo misma si piensas de esa forma —después, las palabras de regaño se tornaron en un halago—: Sango, eres increíble.

—No es… —la exterminadora fue tomada por sorpresa y otra vez no le permitió el negarlo.

—¡Claro que sí! —Kagome le miró a los ojos para dejárselo en claro, quitándole alguna forma de huir de su importante mensaje—. Fue claro desde que te vi, luchando a pensar de tus heridas, aferrándote a no querer perder aquello que aprecias. Eres alguien fuerte, no sólo como mujer sino también como persona. Nunca has dejado de luchar, jamás lo harás. Por eso te admiro y quiero tanto.

El apasionamiento en Kagome junto con su mirada sincera le provocaron cosquillas y que su corazón se estrujara. Se sintió feliz por ser estimada de esa forma —siendo vista como una persona que se destacaba al resto—. Aunque, siendo alguien no acostumbrada a los halagos, no pudo evitar sentirse ruborizada.

—Gracias —respondió con modestia, jugando a cepillar su largo cabello castaño con sus dedos.

Sin embargo, ella se habían adelantado en eso de soltar agradecimientos, puesto que su amiga aún no terminaba con lo que deseaba decirle.

—Tienes fuerza, temperamento y precaución; mientras que Miroku cuenta con la sabiduría, prudencia y confianza. Ambos se complementan perfectamente —Kagome afirmó, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza—. Además, lo conocemos. Él no es de los que hacen algo que no le parece. En algún momento preciso lo atrapaste con tu fuerza y belleza, o fuiste tan efectiva que ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta demasiado tarde.

La emoción con la que Kagome habló de ella como si se tratara de una seductora hechicera logró hacerle sonreír con sinceridad, también rio sintiendo su dicha en la garganta y los pulmones.

—Sería un estúpido si no supiera cuán valiosa eres, y él es inteligente. Lo sabes.

Lo sabía, al igual que toda la gente que los conocía, que ya no se alarmaban al verlos con rostros de disgusto, yendo en direcciones opuestas, porque sabían que su disgusto no duraría mucho.

Sango tomó de nuevo al bebé cuando se movió y buscó un pecho del cual alimentarse. Kagome se levantó del piso donde estaban sentadas y se apresuró a encender el fuego para así calentar algo para que ambas comieran. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba atardeciendo.

Aún después de comer, conservaban esas sonrisas cómplices.

—Aún me cuesta creerlo —Sango comentó. Nuevamente las muchachas estaban sentadas lado a lado, compartiendo una manta para calentarse. Se sintió como si fueran un par de niñas, amigas en una fiesta de pijamas que hablaban en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara sus secretos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estés de regreso.

Kagome se concentró el la sensación de los dedos de sus pies tocando la madera desgastada, el olor del estofado de verduras y una brisa fría que se colaba por la entrada.

—A mí también —respondió. Aún le costaba el aceptar que esto era de verdad, que no se trataba de algún sueño bastante realista. Los primeros días, al irse a dormir, temía que cuando despertara se encontrara en su habitación de siempre en lugar de sentir algo cálido asiéndose de su espalda.

—¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? — el aliento cálido de Sango llego hasta una de sus mejillas—. No es un regaño ni parecido.

—No te preocupes —ella meneó la cabeza un poco y después lanzó un suspiro directo desde su pecho, el que repentinamente se volvió pesado—. Sólo ayudé en casa, salí de vez en cuando y fui a la escuela. Estudié arduamente, incluso aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro —ninguno de los miembros del equipo olvidaría las ocasiones que se pasaba algunas noches pegadas a libros de álgebra, iluminándose con una linterna y luchando por memorizar fórmulas. Los bostezos de las mañanas siguientes resultaban muy contagiosos, como también lo era la impaciencia de Inuyasha cada que ella regresaba a su era para asistir a la época de exámenes.

—Entonces, conforme me fui acercando a la graduación del instituto y tuve que decidir a qué dedicarme… no pude pensar en ninguna cosa. Algunas materias me llamaban la atención y hasta pensé en unirme al club de arquería de la escuela, pero jamás concreté nada. Me preocupaba en aprobar porque era lo que debía hacer, y porque duele el que crean que eres estúpida.

En medio de su depresión por ser incapaz de tomar una decisión que pudiera sorprender a la gente —hacer que se sintieran orgullosos—, el esfuerzo y la energía invertida a veces le sonaron una pérdida de tiempo.

A pesar de todo, jamás encontraría una completa satisfacción: —Sólo quería estar aquí, después de todo.

El hombro de Sango tocó el suyo, llamado su atención.

—Y ahora estás con nosotros —le animó a ver el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque el simple hecho de encontrarse buscando algo como eso para aferrarse no sonaba tan alentador.

—Y en verdad me alegro de ello.

—Ahora no lo parece —Kagome no era la única que podía leer a la gente amada, saber cuándo la estaban guardándose preocupaciones para ellos mismos. Resultaría una pérdida de tiempo el alargar las cosas como si realmente no existieran los rastros de temores dentro de ella.

—Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar —Kagome expresó, recordando esos días que pasaron de forma borrosa y de los que sólo recordaba sentimientos—. Principalmente si en realidad pertenecía a este sitio, al lado de Inuyasha. ¿Cuántas decisiones estúpidas tomamos a causa de nuestra falta de experiencia? ¿No sería simplemente más sano cortar con lo que te causa tanto dolor?

Ahora ella tenía dieciocho años, no quince, por lo que era normal el juzgar duramente sus acciones al ver hacia atrás. Si sólo hubiera sido memos inmadura, si al menos nos hubiéramos tomado un tiempo para hablar claramente —él, ella y yo—, ¿qué cosas habría cambiado?

—¿Tanto te ha lastimado Inuyasha? —Sango soltó una pregunta que no se esperaba. El recuento de daños no era agradable. También, no era ajena a los ataques que ella dio.

—No —se apresuró a responder, aunque al final se corrigiera—: No sé —¿Cuál era la cantidad de dolor que se podía considerar tolerable?—. Él no contó con el tacto que se esperaba, y a mí me costaba ponerme en sus zapatos.

—No hay instrucciones ni reglas para ese tipo de situaciones — Sango se encargó de sacarle a la superficie, tomando el papel de ser quien le recordara el respirar.

—Lo sé. Kikyou… ¿Yo era ella o ella era yo? —existían tantas dudas y muchas de ellas no serían respondidas—. Tampoco sé qué podía justificarse y qué no —el cabello negro se agitó. Hasta Kagome solía cansarse de ella misma—. Es raro. También deprimente.

Atrajo sus piernas hacia el pecho. Realmente, esos días fueron deprimentes.

—Kagome, en estos tres años tú no estuviste aquí. Sólo nosotros sabemos cómo se sintió. Yendo al pozo cada tercer día, sin falta. Se mantuvo aparte, como si de repente sintiera que no encajaba —la imagen le provocó escalofríos mezclados con culpa—. Tú lo hiciste sonreír. Debajo de esa persona ruda y gruñona había alguien frágil y que haría lo que fuera por quienes estima. Tú fuiste quien se tomó el tiempo para descubrirlo.

Nuevamente, Sango se meció hacia la derecha, chocando su hombro contra el suyo.

—Kikyou necesitó de Inuyasha tanto como ahora él necesita de Kagome. El ciclo no cambia. Al menos eso fue lo que oí de Miroku. ¿No crees que está en lo cierto?

En una situación diferente, Kagome señalaría el cambio de «excelencia» a un nombre propio. Tendría que posponerlo en otra ocasión.

—No era el único que se sentía así, pero que el pozo no funcionara me hizo creer que mi tiempo se había acabado. Que mi trabajo estaba hecho y debía regresar a mi vida de antes —como si ella pudiera hacer tal cosa.

—Pero funcionó una última vez, así que esa no era tu misión.

Por supuesto que Sango decía la verdad. Su amor no podía ser puesto en duda, confiaba en ello. Aquello que comenzó a roer su mente después de que terminaran los primeros días que se figuraron a una luna de miel, era el lado negativo de consecuencias.

«Repara los errores y cumple las promesas de tu vida pasada —sonaba como reverberación—. Aunque dejes a tu familia atrás».

La preocupación por su madre, hermano y abuelo fueron una de las razones por las que seguramente el pozo había dejado de funcionar y su deseo de estar al lado de Inuyasha la trajo de regreso. Aun así, de nuevo sentía eso que llegaba cuando se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su familia en este momento, qué cosas se perdería.

—¿Fue la decisión correcta? —Kagome se sintió tonta preguntando tal cosa habiendo tomado ya una elección.

Sango posó su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con la misma amabilidad con la que lo hacía con el bebé que dormía a su lado.

—Eso no puedo responderlo —contestó, sonriéndole—. ¿Tú qué crees?

La calidez de esa mano le reconfortó lo suficiente como para responder su sonrisa.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome sintió el impulso de bailar cuando vieron que el salpullido desapareció. Su festejo se limitó a besar la frente del niño y abrazar Sango, confundida pero contagiada con su buen humor matutino, tan diferente al de la noche anterior.

En medio de sus modestos festejos, fueron interrumpidas por el golpeteo de la madera, seguido por una voz masculina.

—¿Ya podemos pasar? —Miroku preguntó y después de obtener y el permiso, entró junto con Inuyasha, cada quien tomando a una de las niñas de la mano—. ¿Están bien? —la faceta de padre preocupado se asomó.

—Sí, no era nada grave — Sango afirmó, meciendo al pequeño despreocupado.

Inuyasha, por su parte, soltó un bufido.

—Te lo dije. Sólo era una excusa para ponerse a platicar —Kagome se quejaría, como la rutina lo señalaba, mas fue sorprendida al sentir el contacto de una frente sobre la suya—. Sí, todo está bien —él no se sentiría totalmente seguro hasta comprobarlo, olvidando incluso que no estaban solos.

Miroku, juguetón, se atrevió a soltar un silbido.

—No pierdes el tiempo, amigo mío —se burló.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —instintivamente, Inuyasha saltó hacia atrás, con las mejillas teñidas por la vergüenza.

—Tú no estás en posición de decir tal cosa —Sango comentó con la voz acusadora que ya tanto conocían. Sí, el ver cómo levantaba una mano que se perdió en territorios ajenos fue prueba suficiente para comprobar el delito.

— _Pevetido_ —las gemelas le apuntaron con el dedo. Algo que hirió dramáticamente al padre, quien ya ni siquiera preguntaba cómo aprendieron esa palabra.

Kagome contempló el nacimiento de varias charlas que se entremezclaban, y supo que los ruidos le gustaban. Tantos sonidos —aunque provinieran de discusiones— significaban movimiento, vida y compañía.

Inuyasha discutía con Miroku, al mismo tiempo que las niñas exigían atención y juegos con «Inu». Sango se unió para pedirles que moderaran su volumen o despertarían al niño y, Kagome… ella exhaló antes de involucrarse para intentar traer de regreso la calma.

Qué tonta. La respuesta resultaba evidente.

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches! Nuevamente fui seducida por las actividades del foro (y luego me quejo de que estoy hasta el cuello de estrés). ¡No pude evitarlo! ¿A caso ustedes podrían? A diferencia de lo que acostumbro, tiene más diálogos que narrativa. También, no pude evitar resaltar otros puntos buenos además de los chicos porque, honestamente, Sango necesita mucho amor, comprensión y cariño —lo sabemos bien—; y después, analizándolo detenidamente, parece que le di mucho protagonismo a Kagome. Realmente no sé qué pensar al respecto (¡Chintrolas!). Aun así, espero que sea un buen regalo. Lo siento Yumi, como dice una famosa frase, «fue todo lo que dio el borracho» o, en este caso, este duendecillo._

 _Si este oneshot fue de su agrado, pueden votar por él en el link que aparece en mi perfil *guiño, guiño*._

 _Ahora sí, es momento de dormir (al menos en este preciso momento). ¡Felices fiestas!_


End file.
